Items
Introduction While not exhaustive, this is a list of the common items you will get in game and what they do, excluding Trainers, Fairies, and Gold Pups. Many of these items can be earned in various ways, such as quest completion awards, log-in bonuses, the Community Item Fountain, or as event rewards. Some can also be purchased. You can see what items you have by checking your Item Inventory under the Menu. There is no item inventory limit. Orbs are the one item not stored in your inventory. You can see how many Orbs you have by looking in your Present Box. Items Dream Brilliance (Small). Used to strengthen Memory Pieces. Dream Brilliance (Medium). Used to strengthen Memory Pieces. Dream Brilliance (Large). Used to strengthen Memory Pieces. Friend Coins can be used on the Friend Gacha. Gold is used when Awakening or Training your prince. Fairy Stones are one of the primary currencies in the game. You can get them for free, or you can purchase them in the Shop. They are used for a variety of things, such as continuing quests when you fail, increasing your storage capacity, purchasing Waiting Rooms, and more. Stamina Fruit can be used to replenish your Stamina to max. Any Stamina that you still have when you use a fruit will automatically go into overflow. Love-Up Shards are used to purchase Love-Up Trainers, which you can use to Affection Break a prince of the same color. Each month different trainers are available, so check the News to see what is available. Rings Shards can be used in the Shard Exchange to get princes or items. Materials are obtained from doing the Score Challenge and are used to level up your Community A Fairy Quest Key will open the day's Fairy Quest for 60 minutes, used to obtain Awakening Fairies, Gold Pups, or boosted Player EXP. Be aware that it will only open the quests normally available on the day and not all of them. You can purchase more keys in the Shop. A Lesson Room Key will open the day's Prince Lessons for 60 minutes, used to level up princes of a certain attribute. Be aware that it will only open the quests normally available on the day and not all of them. You can purchase more keys in the Shop. A Story Key is used to open certain quests in Correlation Stories. You can also purchase them in the Shard Exchange. The Violent Yumekui Key will re-open the Forest of Violent Yumekui quest for 60 minutes. Check the News to see what the current quest involves. Keys can be purchased in the Shop. Sun Drops are used to add Sun Drops to your prince for Awakening. If you accidentally have too many points in Moon when you want to awaken them the Sun Route, these drops will add 1 Sun Drop. Unlike the Small Sun Drops, these will add 10 Drops instead of 1. You can purchase more in the Shop. Moon Drops are used to add Moon Drops to your prince for Awakening. If you accidentally have too many points in Sun when you want to awaken them the Moon Route, these drops will add 1 Moon Drop. Unlike the Small Moon Drops, these will add 10 Drops instead of 1. You can purchase more in the Shop. Orbs are used instead of Stamina during the Score Challenge and Mission Events. Some events allow you to obtain special jewels used for items during the event. The shape and color of these jewels can vary, and they will remain in your inventory even after the event has ended. Note that jewels obtained in Jewel Drop events do not appear in your inventory. Play Tickets allow you to run a quest multiple times. See below for more details. A limited number can be purchased in the Shop each month, but only with paid Fairy Stones. Puzzle Tickets are specifically used to give you bonuses during Mission Events. Check the Events to see if there is currently a Puzzle Event running. Gacha Tickets give you free pulls of the Gacha. These are used before Fairy Stones. These Gacha Tickets will give you a free 10-pull of the Gacha. These are used before Fairy Stones. Revival Tickets can be used in exchange for previous free event princes up to a certain point. See below for how to use it like an Exchange Ticket. Exchange Tickets can be used to exchange for various princes. Depending on the ticket, there may be limitations on what you can use it on. For example, the icon to the left can only be used for a 4-star prince. See below for more information on how to use your Exchange Ticket. Play Tickets At the start of each mission, you will be given the option to use a limited number of these tickets each day. The limit is dependent on the kind of quest. For example, Jewel Drop quests typically allow you to use 5 tickets per day, but Coin Event quests only allow 3 per day. However, this limit is separate for each level. So if you play the ?? level quest during a Coin Event and use 3 tickets, you can still do the level 67 quest and use 3 more tickets if you so choose. Play Tickets allow for additional runs of a dungeon, earning you additional rewards and experience but expending additional stamina. If you choose to play a quest that costs 25 stamina and use 2 Play Tickets, you will expend 75 stamina total. You will play through the dungeon one time, but receive the rewards and experience as if you had done it 3 times. If you choose to use Play Tickets at the start of a dungeon but then fail the dungeon and do not continue, your tickets and extra stamina will not be expended. Exchange Tickets # Make sure the ticket is in your inventory # On the home screen, tap the Announcements「'お知らせ'」 tab on top # Click the Event 「'イベント'」 button on the top right # Banners for the Prince Exchange shall be available. Look for the keyword 交換所 in these banners. As an example to the right, the top banner is for the general Exchange Tickets for a 4-star prince, and the bottom is for Revival Tickets # You will be shown a list of princes, sorted by attribute. Select the prince you wish to exchange and confirm your choice. Category:Basics